The Lines Between Us
by tequilaparrilla
Summary: Someone has taken Regina and Henry and it's up to Emma to get them back.


She knew it was a mistake. She was prone to making them, after all. _I should have stayed in Boston,_ she thought _._ None of this would have happened if she didn't follow Henry. She always felt like a piece of her was missing until her decrepit yellow Volkswagen Beetle crossed into Storybrooke, Maine with her supposed son in tow. She was right. Henry wasn't just bringing her to break a curse, he was taking her home… Giving her a chance at love… at family. She was grateful, but it shouldn't have ended this way.

Everything she had, everything she loved, was now gone. The happiness dissipated from her life like a flickering bulb that finally gave up and went out.

* * *

Emma shot up from bed like a slingshot. It hurt. Everything hurt and she didn't know why. She felt it in her bones, coursing through her veins like a roller coaster. Something was very wrong, she knew something had happened. "Regina?!" Emma screamed as her hand shot to the empty spot next to her. The bed was cold. Everything was cold. She jumped out of bed throwing on a warm jacket and her slippers. Emma ran down the hallway to Henry's room, "Henry?" she asked as she stopped dead in her tracks. The window was open. _No. No. NO!_ Emma half sprinted, half flew down the stairs almost tearing the door off its henges. She grabbed her keys in the foyer and sprinted to her car. Racing to the town line, she knew that's where she needed to go like something was pulling her towards it.

* * *

Regina woke up at three o'clock in the morning, once again, another nightmare causing her sudden consciousness. She looked to her left to see the most beautiful site; her girlfriend sleeping peacefully beside her. It's been four years and Emma still manages to take Regina's breath away. Every time she looks at her, she's reminded just how much love she has for the woman and how much that love has grown over the past few years. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Regina rose quietly from the bed as to not disturb her sleeping partner. Walking down the hall, she felt kind of strange, like something was missing. Regina walked towards Henry's room to check on him like she did every morning when she was awoken by her past. Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze. She glided over to see her slumbering son, as she got to the bed, that's when he grabbed her.

* * *

Emma slammed on her breaks as she pulled up to the town line, coming to a screeching halt. She could sense someone had been there, it was like a superpower. Being able to know if Regina and Henry were nearby just came with the love she had for the two of them. The barrier between Storybrooke and the outside world was rippling, that's how Emma knew someone had crossed over the line. There was no telling how far they got or how long Regina and Henry had been gone.

* * *

Regina woke up not knowing how long she had been asleep. It was dark and cold. She heard someone whimpering across from her. "Henry?", she asked. Regina heard a small whimper in response to her question, it was definitely her son. She couldn't see him, but she knew it had to be him. "It'll be okay, sweetheart. Emma will find us." She whispered.

Suddenly a man's voice was heard, "Shut up over there!"

The voice wasn't too distinctive, so Regina couldn't tell who the man was.

"Where are we?" Regina asked timidly. She heard a click and something pressed hard against her head. It was cold and hard. A gun.

"You say another word and I'll blow your brains out right in front of your beloved little boy and then I'll kill him with your dead body." The man's voice sounded.

Regina gulped hard.

"Go ahead, say something." The man said in a harsh tone, "I'd love to paint the inside of this van with your blood."

Regina shook her head and the man pushed the glock against her head with more force then slowly lowered it.

"That's what I thought." He said.

 _Emma will find us._

They finally came to a stop, after about a three hour drive, by Regina's calculations. The man put a bag over her and Henry's heads before they got out of the metal coffin on wheels. There were three of them. One driver, a passenger, and the guy, with the gun, in the back.

They were taken to an old, abandoned building where the walls were vanishing into nothingness and the voices echoed.


End file.
